gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones is a main character on Glee. Mercedes was the first student to audition for New Directions. At the beginning of the series, she develops a close friendship with Kurt Hummel. At the end of Season Three, she reveals that she accepted a recording contract at an indie label and moves to Los Angeles where she attends classes at UCLA. She occasionally returns to McKinley to mentor the younger students as a vocal coach. In Season Five, she moves to New York to work on her album and rekindles her relationship with Sam Evans. However, she and Sam break up again because their lives are going in different directions. Currently, Mercedes is on a mall tour with Brittany and Santana. Mercedes is a main character from the beginning until Season Four. She was once a recurring character in Season Five, but was upgraded again in Season Six. She is portrayed by Amber Riley. Biography S1= Mercedes auditions for New Directions with the song Respect. She then performs Don't Stop Believin' with New Directions. (Pilot) During rehearsals, Mercedes is seen arguing with Rachel Berry and later sings a solo in Gold Digger. Afterwards, she is seen doing back-up in Push It and Take a Bow. (Showmance) Mercedes develops a crush on Kurt Hummel, who is gay. She is hurt by his rejection and sings Bust Your Windows after literally busting his window. Afterwards, Kurt comes out to Merceds and they develop a close friendship. (Acafellas) Mercedes shows encouragment to Tina Cohen-Chang after she gets a solo over Rachel. (Preggers) Troublesome April Rhodes teaches Merecedes and Tina how to shoplift items between their legs. She is later seen as one of the lead soloists for Somebody to Love. (The Rhodes Not Taken) In order to beat the boys in a mash-up competition, Mercedes and the girls take psuedophedrine from Terri Schuester to enhance their performance of Halo/Walking on Sunshine. (Vitamin D) After Sue Sylvester seperates the "minorities" from the "white students" in New Directions, Mercedes leads the minorities in a performance of Hate on Me. (Throwdown) Mercedes mocks Will Schuester's choice of song, Bust a Move, because it's so old. After Kurt is hit by a slushie, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina take him to the bathroom to clean up. (Mash-Up) Mercedes tries out for the Cheerios, but fails. She is supportive of Kurt when he requests to audition for the solo, Defying Gravity. She then leads with Artie Abrams and Tina in Proud Mary. (Wheels) For the ballad assignment, Mercedes is partnered with Noah Puckerman, who reveals that he is the father of Quinn Fabray's baby, not Finn Hudson. She warns him not to screw things up between the couple, and afterwards, she and Artie lead Lean on Me to show support for Quinn and Finn. (Ballad) After watching another glee club perform, Will has the club wear long wigs to incorporate "hairography" in their performance. Mercedes and Artie lead Hair/Crazy in Love, which is not well-received by their guest glee club. She then joins the deaf school in Imagine. (Hairography) The New Directions are hesitant to have their picture in the yearbook, for fear of being de-faced. Mercedes performs Jump in a mattress commercial that Rachel got the New Directions to star in. After Quinn gets a spot on the yearbook for the glee club, Mercedes sings Smile with Artie, Finn, and Rachel. (Mattress) .]] Mercedes gets fed up with Rachel hogging the spotlight and sings ''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going to prove she should sing the ballad. However, she is unable to because Sue gave the other show choirs to the New Directions' setlist for Sectionals. However, the New Directions manage to pull off a last-minute number and win Sectionals. (Sectionals) Mercedes, along with Artie, Kurt, and Tina, confront Rachel on dating Jesse St. James, who is the lead vocalist of their rival show choir Vocal Adrenaline. (Hell-O) Mercedes and Kurt offer to give Sue a makeover after she and Will exchange insults. After she decides to change everyone else rather than herself, Sue offers them a spot on, promising them more spotlight that they've been lacking in glee club. Will is not pleased, but makes up with them by giving them solos in Like a Prayer. (The Power of Madonna) Sue and Kurt pressure Mercedes to lose ten pounds and wear the Cheerios skirt rather than the pants. Later, after hallucinating by seeing her friends in food costumes, she passes out and is told by the nurse she has low blood pressure. Quinn gives Mercedes a few kind words, leading to Mercedes to sing Beautiful at a pep rally. (Home) Mercedes, Artie, Brittany Pierce, Kurt, and Tina attempt to bring up their reputation after they failed to make the Glist (minus Brittany, who did make the list). They perform U Can't Touch This in the library, but are unsuccessful in their attempts to bring up their reputation. (Bad Reputation) After his popularity declines, Puck decides to date Mercedes in order to bring it up. She and Puck sing Lady Is a Tramp, which brings about jealousy from Santana Lopez. They both fight over Puck by singing The Boy Is Mine. She eventually breaks up with Puck and quits the Cheerios. (Laryngitis) Mercedes is seen performing with Artie in Safety Dance during his dream sequence. (Dream On) Mercedes participates in Bad Romance with Kurt and the other New Directions girls. (Theatricality) Mercedes doesn't believe Quinn can pull off a funk number, but is eventually proven wrong. Mercedes, Finn, and Puck perform Good Vibrations for their "funk" assignment. Recognizing Quinn's situation, Mercedes offers Quinn to live with her. Mercedes performs in Give up the Funk with New Directions to psych out Vocal Adrenaline. (Funk) At Regionals, the New Directions perform a medley of Journey songs, with Mercedes singing in Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' and Don't Stop Believin'. When Quinn goes into labor, she insists on Mercedes being there for her. After losing Regionals, Mercedes and the glee club say goodbye by singing To Sir, with Love. (Journey) |-| S2= In an attempt to draw more students to glee club, Mercedes and the New Directions perform Empire State of Mind, but they're unsuccessful. (Audition) When Brittany claims her name is also Britney Spears, Mercedes and others look confuse. Mercedes later is seen performing back-up vocals for Toxic and The Only Exception. (Britney/Brittany) After Kurt's father suffers from a heart attack, Mercedes shows her support by singing I Look to You, but Kurt doesn't appreciate it because he is an atheist. However, Mercedes invites him to her church where she sings Bridge Over Troubled Water, which touches Kurt. Mercedes is last seen performing in One of Us. (Grilled Cheesus) .]] For the duets assignment, Santana suggests she and Mercedes team up to sing ''River Deep, Mountain High to win free dinner coupons for Breadstix. However, they lose to Quinn and the newest glee club member Sam Evans. (Duets) For the school production of The Rocky Horror Show, Mercedes is originally cast as Columbia, performing back-up during Damn It, Janet. However, Mercedes takes on the Frank-n-Furter role because Mike Chang's parents won't allow him to. She performs Sweet Transvestite and is also seen dancing in Time Warp. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Mercedes sings lead vocals in Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. (Never Been Kissed) Mercedes and the glee club perform Forget You with the new substitute, Holly Holliday. She later rebels against Sue when she bans tater tots from the school lunch menu. Mercedes also begins to feel left out when Kurt begins spending all his time with his new friend Blaine Anderson. (The Substitute) Mercedes attends Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson's wedding, performing Marry You with New Directions. She is almost left to tears when she learns Kurt is transferring to Dalton Academy. (Furt) At Sectionals, Mercedes performs back-up to Quinn and Sam's performance of (I've Had) The Time of My Life. She is also seen applauding Kurt's performance with the Dalton Academy Warblers. After their performance, it's announced that the New Directions and The Warblers have tied for first place. At the end of the episode, she and Tina sing Dog Days Are Over. (Special Education) When the New Directions go caroling around the school, Mercedes and Tina lead in the performance of We Need a Little Christmas, however they are booed by the class. Later, Mercedes participates in visiting Santa Claus for Brittany's benefit. After Sue ruins the glee club's Christmas spirit, they perform Welcome Christmas, with Mercedes, Artie, and Rachel on lead, to lift themselves up. (A Very Glee Christmas) Mercedes, Lauren, Rachel, and Tina decide to join the football team after most of the players quit because they were being forced to perform at the half-time show with the glee club. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Mercedes and Rachel have a sleepover with Kurt and discuss his heartbreak over Blaine, where she suggests they embrace their single status because some of the greatest divas have become stars while single. (Silly Love Songs) .]] Sue attempts to cause a riff between Mercedes and Rachel. However, during their performance of ''Take Me or Leave Me, they end up making amends instead. (Comeback) Mercedes is shown getting very drunk with Tina at Rachel's party. She is later seen performing Blame It (On the Alcohol). (Blame It on the Alcohol) During one of Holly's sex-ed class, Mercedes and Finn are shown believing that cucumbers can cause AIDS. At the end of the episode, Mercedes joins the Celibacy Club. (Sexy) When writing original songs for Regionals, Mercedes writes and performs Hell to the No. At Regionals, she is seen performing back-up in Loser Like Me. Afterwards, the New Directions are declared the winners and advance to Nationals. (Original Song) After a discussion with Lauren, Mercedes begins to act like a diva and makes ridiculous demands. When she leaves the benefit concert for The Brainiacs, Rachel convinces her to come back and she performs Ain't No Way for the closing number. (A Night of Neglect) After Kurt returns to McKinley, Mercedes performs Born This Way with him and Tina. During the performance, she sports a T-shirt that reads "No Weave". (Born This Way) Brittany invites Mercedes and Tina to her new web show, Fondue For Two, because they are the school's biggest gossips. They are shocked when Brittany reveals that Santana "plays for the opposite team". (Rumours) Rachel invites Mercedes to attend prom with her and Sam, where Mercedes and Sam end up dancing with each other. After Kurt accepts his crown as "prom queen", Mercedes and Santana sing Dancing Queen. (Prom Queen) Mercedes competes against Kurt, Rachel, and Santana for a solo at Nationals with Try a Little Tenderness, but loses to Rachel. She also performs Pure Imagination with the rest of New Directions at the funeral for Sue's sister, Jean Sylvester. (Funeral) Mercedes is seen performing I Love New York/New York, New York with the New Directions. After losing Nationals and returning to Ohio, Mercedes and Sam run into Kurt and Blaine at The Lima Bean. After they leave, it's revealed that Mercedes and Sam are secretly dating each other. (New York) |-| S3= It is revealed in an interview by Jacob Ben Israel that Mercedes's relationship with Sam has ended after he moved away, and she has started a new romance with Shane Tinsley. She performs with New Directions in You Can't Stop the Beat at the end of the episode. (The Purple Piano Project) Will has Mercedes join Booty Camp to work on her dance moves, which Mercedes is not happy about. Artie discusses possible actresses for Maria in the school production of West Side Story with Emma Pillsbury, and Shannon Beiste where Mercedes is mentioned for the role. (I Am Unicorn) Mercedes auditions for Maria with Spotlight, which makes Rachel feel threatened. Mercedes's attitude begins to grate New Directions. They perform It's All Over, prompting her to quit. Mercedes and Rachel square off for the role of Maria with Out Here on My Own, but it ends in a tie. Frustrated with the favoritism over Rachel, Mercedes decides to join Shelby Corcoran's new glee club she has started with Sugar Motta. (Asian F) Mercedes approaches Santana and persuades her to defect from New Directons to join Shelby's glee club. After Brittany and Santana agree to join, they perform Candyman in the auditorium. (Pot o' Gold) Mercedes can be seen enjoying the performance of West Side Story. (The First Time) Santana wages war against New Directions, which comes to head in a rough game of dodgeball. Mercedes is elected the leader of The Troubletones and she leads Rumour Has It/Someone Like You with Santana. (Mash Off) Mercedes is seen defending Santana against a homophobic jock and performing with the girls in I Kissed a Girl. (I Kissed a Girl) Sam returns to McKinley and tells Mercedes that he will never give up on them. Mercedes and Santana lead Survivor/I Will Survive at Sectionals, but they end up losing to New Directions. However, they, along with Brittany and Sugar, are invited back into their former glee club and they all sing We Are Young. (Hold on to Sixteen) Mercedes opens the episode with All I Want for Christmas Is You. During Artie's holiday special, Mercedes and Rachel attend Kurt and Blaine's Christmas party where they perform My Favorite Things. Afterwards, Mercedes and the New Directions perform Do They Know It's Christmas? at the homeless shelter. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Mercedes and Sam mention their summer fling together with their respective friends and sing Summer Nights. During The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face, Mercedes begins to feel sad when she reveals to the girls that she is still in love with Sam. (Yes/No) .]] Mercedes and the New Directions face off against The Warblers in ''Bad. Mercedes sings Human Nature with Sam which ends in them kissing. At the end of the episode, Mercedes performs Black or White with the New Directions as a way to make peace with the Warblers. (Michael) Mercedes and Sam attend "non-couple's counseling" with Emma, who suggests they not speak for a week. As Mercedes contemplates who to choose between Sam or Shane, she sings Don't Wanna Lose You to Sam. After the week, she tries to talk to Sam, but is interrupted by Shane. (The Spanish Teacher) Mercedes introduces new student Joe Hart to The God Squad. They later perform a singing telegram for Rachel with Stereo Hearts. Later, Mercedes reveals she told Shane about Sam and breaks up with Sam by singing I Will Always Love You. At Sugar's Valentine's Day party, The God Squad performs Cherish/Cherish for Brittany from Santana and Mercedes later sings Love Shack with Blaine, Kurt and the girls. (Heart) After David Karofsky's suicide attempt, Mercedes and The God Squad pray for him. Mercedes is later seen performing What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) and Fly/I Believe I Can Fly at Regionals where the New Directions win against The Warblers and The Golden Goblets. (On My Way) Sue takes over Booty Camp, and Mercedes suffers from her rage when she's caught texting. (Big Brother) Will is worried about Mercedes, Finn, and Santana's futures and rigs a competition to get their drive going. She later finds out the truth and sings Disco Inferno. A new student from Vocal Adrenaline seeks Mercedes and Kurt's help. At the end of the episode, Mercedes, Finn, and Santana tie as the winners and sing Stayin' Alive with the rest of New Directions. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana mourn the loss of Whitney Houston by singing How Will I Know. At the end of the episode, she and Artie lead off My Love Is Your Love with the rest of the glee club joining them. (Dance with Somebody) Mercedes and the girls get in trouble with Roz Washington when they're caught laughing at jokes about domestic violence, and are forced to perform female-empowering songs. They sing Cell Block Tango, but are reprimanded for it. When the girls learn that Shannon has been abused, they sing Shake It Out to show their support. (Choke) Mercedes attends Brittany's dinosaur-themed prom with Sam, where they see Shane dancing with another girl, having moved on. (Prom-asaurus) During Tina's Dream, Mercedes and Brittany switch personalities. Mercedes confronts Shannon with Brittany and Santana after they learn that she is still with her husband, Cooter Menkins. (Props) Just before Nationals, Mercedes falls ill with food-poisoning, forcing Quinn and Tina to take her place. However, she recovers and performs in Edge of Glory and Paradise by the Dashboard Light. The New Directions are later named the champions. (Nationals) Mercedes and the seniors prepare to say goodbye as graduation nears. The seniors sing You Get What You Give to the underclassmen. Mercedes is then seen graduating with the other seniors. She is last seen saying goodbye to Rachel as she boards the train to New York. (Goodbye) |-| S4= .]] Artie enlists Mercedes and Mike's help as vocal coach and choreographer, respectively, for the school musical. Mercedes later leads in ''Born to Hand Jive. (The Role You Were Born to Play) Mercedes welcomes Kurt and Rachel back to McKinley. She is later seen in Rachel's dream sequence during You're the One That I Want. (Glease) Mercedes returns and reunites with the seniors in the auditorium, singing Homeward Bound/Home. Finn then enlists her help to mentor Unique. She is last seen in the audience with Mike, enjoying Sectionals. (Thanksgiving) In a video made by Blaine for Sam, Mercedes credits Sam for her moving to Los Angeles to pursue her music career. (Naked) Mercedes interrupts Kurt and Blaine making out in the car, informing them that Will and Emma's wedding is about to start. She leads in Getting Married Today during the ceremony, but is shocked to learn that Emma has left Will at the altar. (I Do) Mercedes appears in Rachel's dream, singing back-up with Artie, Finn, Kurt, and Tina in Don't Stop Believin' for Rachel's Funny Girl audition. (Sweet Dreams) .]] Mercedes returns to McKinley High once again with Kurt and Mike, where she has come to mentor the glee club again. She leads ''Superstition with Blaine and Marley Rose and later encourages Jake Puckerman to pursue dancing. She later reveals that she and her producer clashed over her CD cover and decided to leave her record deal. She then performs Higher Ground. (Wonder-ful) Mercedes attends the glee club's show circle before Regionals where Brittany tearfully says goodbye to the club. She is last seen attending Will and Emma's impromptu wedding. (All or Nothing) |-| S5= Mercedes is present when Blaine proposes to Kurt at Dalton Academy. (Love, Love, Love) .]] Mercedes returns to Lima, Ohio to mourn the loss of Finn with ''Seasons of Love. She pays special tribute to him by singing her own rendition of I'll Stand by You. (The Quarterback) Mercedes runs into the New Directions in Los Angeles for Nationals where she shares her story of how she got a record deal with Sony Music Entertainment. Mercedes later finds Marley outside and gives her words of encouragment about songwriting. (City of Angels) Mercedes returns to McKinley once again, following the New Directions loss at Nationals. She participates in glee club's 100th and final assignment. She challenges Rachel to a diva-off and sings Defying Gravity with Kurt. They later make up. (100) Mercedes and Kurt sing I Am Changing together, in hopes to stop the feud between Rachel and Santana. She is last seen performing Don't Stop Believin' one last time with the rest of New Directions. (New Directions) Mercedes surprises everyone at the Bushwick Apartment and reveals she's moving to New York. She allows Blaine and Sam to live with her, but asserts that Sam lives by her rules. (New New York) Mercedes begins to get comfortable living with Sam, and the two rekindle their relationship with Mercedes singing You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman. However, after a disasterous date with her friends, she begins to have doubts about their interracial relationship. She sings her original song Colorblind to him and they hug it out. (Bash) Mercedes reveals that she is still a virgin and wonders if she and Sam are ready to have sex. She performs I Want to Know What Love Is at her church with Sam in attendance. Later, she decides to wait and sings Let's Wait Awhile with Artie, Sam, and Artie's date Julie. (Tested) Mercedes attends Rachel's opening night for Funny Girl, and enjoys a night out at a gay club with the New York crew and a visiting Tina, singing Pumpin Blood. (Opening Night) Mercedes enlists Santana's help on making a single for her upcoming album. They sing Doo Wop (That Thing) together, which pleases the recording producer. However, he is skeptical about letting Santana duet with Mercedes. Despite Mercedes's protests, Santana agrees to step down. Later, Mercedes reveals she's managed to snag Santana a contract. (The Back-Up Plan) Mercedes accompanies Artie, Rachel, and Sam to a dog shelter where they perform I Melt with You. She is later surprised to find that Sam has adopted a dog and is displeased when he tears up the place. (Old Dog, New Tricks) Mercedes performs her original song Shakin' My Head at the mall with Brittany. Later, Sam confesses that he cheated on Mercedes, but she forgives him. However, she breaks things off with Sam because she doesn't want him waiting until they're married to have sex. At the end of the episode, they along with their friends perform Pompeii. (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) Personality Mercedes is a self-described "diva". She is confident, outspoken, and very loyal to her friends. However, despite her strong personality, she is also known to be very sensitive and strives to find someone to love and be loved. Furthermore, Mercedes is extremely supportive and sympathetic to her friends, such as when she let a pregnant Quinn live with her after she was kicked out of her house. While Mercedes is a reasonably clever girl, she has been known to make dumb comments such as mistaking broccoli for a toilet brush or believing she can get HIV/AIDS from cucumbers. Mercedes is a strong Christian and plans to wait until she married to have sex. Although her friends come from different backgrounds, she still prays for them to show support. Relationships Kurt Hummel (Kurtcedes) In '''Acafellas, Mercedes develops a crush on Kurt, despite him being obviously gay. However, after she is rejected, she angrily breaks the windshield of his car, but later apologizes to him. Kurt then reveals that he is gay and they become close friends. Noah Puckerman (Puckcedes) In Laryngitis, Puck decides to date Mercedes in an attempt to boost his popularity after shaving his mohawk causes him to be labeled "uncool". However, after getting into a fight with Santana over him and seeing Puck bully other kids, Mercedes breaks things off with him. Anthony Rashad Mercedes agrees to go on a date with Anthony after Kurt spends most of his time with Blaine. However, she doesn't pursue any romantic relationship with him in the future. Sam Evans (Samcedes) Mercedes and Sam begin a relationship over the summer, but it ends when he moves away prior to The Purple Piano Project. After Sam returns to McKinley, he declares that he will never give up on them, even though she's in a relationship with Shane. During the events of Yes/No, Mercedes realizes she still has feelings for Sam and cheats on Shane. Feeling guilty, she breaks things off with Sam in Heart, but they reunite in Saturday Night Glee-ver. They break up again prior to The New Rachel. When Sam and Mercedes move to New York, they decide to rekindle their romance again, but break things off because Merecedes doesn't want to hold Sam back when it comes to sex. Shane Tinsley (Shanecedes) Mercedes begins a relationship with Shane after ending a summer fling with Sam. However, after Sam returns, Mercedes cheats on Shane. Filled with guilt, she confesses to Shane in Heart and officially ends things with both him and Sam. Songs S1= ;Solos BustYourWindows.png|'Bust Your Windows' (Acafellas)|link=Bust Your Windows HateOnMe.PNG|'Hate on Me' (Throwdown)|link=Hate on Me DontMakeMeOver.PNG|'Don't Make Me Over' (Hairography)|link=Don't Make Me Over Notgoing.jpg|'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' (Sectionals)|link=And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going Beautiful.jpg|'Beautiful' (Home)|link=Beautiful ;Duets Ep_6_Halo_Walking_On_Sunshine_1.jpg|'Halo/Walking on Sunshine' (Rachel) (Vitamin D)|link=Halo/Walking on Sunshine GleeClubLeanOnMe.png|'Lean on Me' (Artie) (Ballad)|link=Lean on Me HairCrazyInLove.PNG|'Hair/Crazy in Love' (Artie) (Hairography)|link=Hair/Crazy in Love Glee_4minutes_story.jpg|'4 Minutes' (Kurt) (The Power of Madonna)|link=4 Minutes Ladyisatramp_puckmercedes.png|'Lady Is a Tramp' (Puck) (Laryngitis)|link=Lady Is a Tramp Snatana.jpg|'The Boy Is Mine' (Santana) (Laryngitis) ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Unreleased songs *'Respect' by Aretha Franklin (Pilot) |-| S2= ;Solos Ilooktoyou.png|'I Look to You' (Grilled Cheesus)|link=I Look to You Bridgeovertroubledwater.png|'Bridge Over Troubled Water' (Grilled Cheesus)|link=Bridge over Troubled Water Glee-mercedes78787.jpg|'Sweet Transvestite' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Sweet Transvestite Glee-The-Music-Xmas-Album-Cover-399x400.jpg|'Angels We Have Heard on High' (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album)|link=Angels We Have Heard on High Helltotheno.png|'Hell to the No' (Original Song)|link=Hell to the No Aintnoway.png|'Ain't No Way' (A Night of Neglect)|link=Ain't No Way Tryalittletenderness.png|'Try a Little Tenderness' (Funeral)|link=Try a Little Tenderness ;Duets Riverdeepmountainhigh.png|'River Deep, Mountain High' (Santana) (Duets)|link=River Deep, Mountain High Dog_Days_Are_Over.jpg|'Dog Days Are Over' (Tina) (Special Education)|link=Dog Days Are Over Takemeorleaveme.png|'Take Me or Leave Me' (Rachel) (Comeback)|link=Take Me or Leave Me Dancingqueen5 mercedessantana.png|'Dancing Queen' (Santana) (Prom Queen)|link=Dancing Queen ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing |-| S3= ;Solos Glee-Spotlight.jpg|'Spotlight' (Asian F)|link=Spotlight 309glee ep309-sc1 012.jpg|'All I Want for Christmas Is You' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=All I Want for Christmas Is You DontWannaLoseYou.png|'Don't Wanna Lose You' (The Spanish Teacher)|link=Don't Wanna Lose You IWALY11.png|'I Will Always Love You' (Heart)|link=I Will Always Love You Disco-Inferno-3.png|'Disco Inferno' (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=Disco Inferno ;Duets Merchel.jpg|'Out Here On My Own' (Rachel) (Asian F)|link=Out Here On My Own Tumblr lz3hzbkNmD1r33nwjo1 500.jpg|'Human Nature' (Sam) (Michael)|link=Human Nature ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Unreleased songs *'Seasons of Love' by Rent. (unknown episode) |-| |-| S4= ;Solos Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.34.42.png|'Higher Ground' (Wonder-ful)|link=Higher Ground ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Solos Mercedes5x03.PNG|'I'll Stand by You' (The Quarterback)|link=I'll Stand by You (Mercedes) capture-20140409-140705.png|'You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman' (Bash)|link=You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman MercedesColorblind.png|'Colorblind' (Bash)|link=Colorblind capture-20140416-192244.png|'I Want to Know What Love Is' (Tested)|link=I Want to Know What Love Is capture-20140514-133815.png|'Shakin' My Head' (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project)|link=Shakin' My Head ;Duets Tumblr_n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo1_1280.jpg|'I Am Changing' (Kurt) (New Directions)|link=I Am Changing Julie Artie Mercedes Sam Tested.png|'Let's Wait Awhile' (Artie) (Tested)|link=Let's Wait Awhile capture-20140503-145740.png|'Doo Wop (That Thing)' (Santana) (The Back-Up Plan)|link=Doo Wop (That Thing) ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing Trivia *Mercedes is the first character to sing a solo. However, the song was unreleased. *Mercedes is the very first member of New Directions. *Mercedes is named after her mother's favorite actress, Mercedes Ruehl. Gallery 5x20 015.jpg Noway.jpg Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Amber.jpg Portal-mercedes.jpg Ballad11.jpg Mercedes, Brittany and Santana.png Glee cast fox.jpg Glee l.jpg glee_06-amber-psa_0339_lyfr.jpg New-directions-photo 502x347.jpg Glee-The-Music-Journey-To-Regionals.jpg Tots.jpg glee-amber-512x288_rdax_144x81.jpg SING Glee.png Take Me Or Leave Me.png Dog Days Are Over.jpg Kurt Mercedes Vogue Friends.jpg Santades.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Mercedes&Mini.jpg ImagesCAW9RVWR-glee-20022.jpg ARiley 300111003102544.jpeg mercedesboa.jpg beautifulmercedes.jpg images-4.jpg kurtcedes.jpg images-7.jpg images-9.jpg images-10.jpg images-11.jpg images-12.jpg images-13.jpg images-14.jpg images-15.jpg images-18.jpg images-19.jpg images-20.jpg images-21.jpg images-23.jpg images-22.jpg images-24.jpg images-25.jpg images-26.jpg images-27.jpg images-28.jpg images-29.jpg images-30.jpg images-31.jpg images-32.jpg images-33.jpg images-34.jpg images-35.jpg images-36.jpg images-37.jpg images-38.jpg images-39.jpg images-40.jpg mercedesseason3.jpg MercedesRHISLY.png MercedesTPPP.png MercedesTPPP2.png MercedesYCS.png MercedesIKAG.png MercedesSugarSIWS.png MercedesHOTS.png MercdesSIWS.png MercedesHOTS3.png MercedesHOTS2.png MercedesAIWFCIY5.png MercedesAIWFCIY4.png MercedesAIWFCIY3.png MercedesAIWFCIY2.png MercedesRoryEMC.png MercedesMFT.png MercedesEMC43.png DWLY18.png DWLY16.png DWLY13.png DWLY12.png DWLY11.png DWLY7.png DWLY6.png DWLY1.png DWLY5.png DWLY4.png B:H2.png Tumblr lz296alX5K1qb0soy.png IWALY21.png IWALY19.png IWALY17.png IWALY16.png IWALY12.png IWALY11.png IWALY9.png IWALY7.png IWALY5.png IWALY4.png IWALY2.png IWALY1.png MercedesAF.png 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.27.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.28.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.33.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.37.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.06 PM.png|In the far left, SAMCEDES! Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.29.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.30.31 PM.png|Dancing next to each other :) tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo1_1280.png tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2_1280.png Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif tumblr_lw5m4pZzTI1qfq2bu.gif tumblr_lxrdct2Egq1qhh5fko2_1280.png IMG_0005 - Version 2.PNG|Samcedes kiss MichealHumanNature.jpg Michael-010.jpg IMG_1479.PNG 77.jpg 92.jpg 89kkl.jpg SamcedesinH6.png SamcedesinH5.png SamcedesinH4.png SamcedesinH3.png SamcedesinH2.png SamcedesinH1.png Tumblr lzhon1bMyg1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzg6wjD0Wr1qauvgjo2 250.gif Sam n Mercedes.jpg 291fk1h.jpg DGJRSHJK.png DontWannaLoseYou.png fnxnc2.jpg oqw00n.jpg Samcedes 100.png Samcedes 11.png Samcedes 0056.png tumblr_loudjkMHrx1qahsico1_500.png tumblr_ly0klz1QtV1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyeugs6TEN1r6nrbwo2_250.jpg tumblr_lyey9s1QQq1r9j23to1_500.png tumblr_m1kvjfrvR81qm33moo1_500.png Tumblr lzglb9xZAb1ql17hco1 500.png Screen Shot 2012-04-11 at 4.44.25 PM.png|Mercedes singing "Don't Wanna Lose You" to Sam 313GLEEEp313Sc12003–4397170316751281223.jpg tumblr_m2ixf8dSl01rtkyqdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2p05k2F5W1qeakddo1_500.jpg Sam and mercedes.png Samcedes.png Samcedes 1.gif Samcedes Handholding.png Samcedes Prom Picture.png Tumblr ll0jq50LMQ1qcs1oco1 500.gif Would You Like To Dance Samcedes.png Samcedes 23.png Tumblr ln3jkw2hv71qivswu.gif|Klaine Approves!!! :D <3 Samcedes13.gif Tumblr lmwsbvRFTV1qjk19mo1 500.jpg Samcedes 28.gif th_Glee_sam_will_sue_quinn_rachel_mercedes_underwear2.jpg samcedes 27.jpg Mercedes is beautiful.gif MercedesSamAIWFCIY2.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY.png Tumblr m3cxs7eicI1r6nrbwo6 500.jpg tumblr_m3d2k3Kl2O1qdg4ydo1_500.jpg|At the Senior Prom tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o6_r1_250.jpg samcedesprom.png Samcedes1.png tumblr_m3rr0rHnNG1r6nrbwo4_1280.jpg 1_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko1_400.gif 3_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko3_400.gif 6_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko6_400.gif 2 tumblr m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko2 r2 400.gif 4 tumblr m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko4 400.gif SamcedesSNGhallway.png Tumblr m43o88iqBj1qbysi2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m43qezdeJi1qkqh3q.jpg SamcedesPromSpoiler.png 051012 glee mercedes featured120510084251.jpg Tumblr likzuzkMWN1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzwrhkAEGf1qgkj12o1 500.jpg 5420403718 cf289e16c9 z.jpg Tumblr m31tttmgKH1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m2qrb9AQAH1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m2sbks51lK1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzlivwPgn21qgkj12o1 500.jpg Troube-tones1.jpg Trouble-tones.jpg Rumorhasit.jpg Disco-inferno.jpg Candyman-britt-san-mercedes.jpg Sugercedes.jpg Images (39).jpg Lap4.jpg Tina&Mercedes&BrittanyS03E03c.png Spotlight0.png Mercedes78.jpg Images (1)o.jpg Glee-Spotlight-Video.jpg Glee-Spotlightg.jpg 256409435 640.jpg Glee60.jpg pokeaxuls81fc2p.png tumblr_m5oezhku8c1roh97d.jpg tumblr_m5sdthhT311qdb6u0o3_250.gif tumblr_m6ejaf2SDB1qgjn89.jpg tumblr_m6em3mZ8PV1qf4dmwo1_250.gif tumblr_m6gzelGp2f1rwme93o1_1280.jpg AIATY1.jpg ANW1.jpg AYWIMercedes.jpg BRMercedes.jpg BIOTAMercedes.jpg BTWMercedes.jpg BYWBrittcedes.jpg BOTWMercedes.jpg BYWMercedes.jpg CandymanMercedes.jpg ChokeMercedes.jpg CBTMercedes.jpg DQMercedes.jpg DIMercedes.jpg DTKICBrittcedes.jpg DDAOMercedes.jpg DDAOTincedes.jpg RumorM1.gif RumorM2.gif RumorM3.gif RumorM4.gif RumorM5.gif RumorM6.gif RumorM7.gif RumorM8.gif RumorM9.gif DWLYMercedes.jpg Glee-christmas.jpg ADFB456C11A3CFC14BD7075EB454F0F4.jpg 699830 1317664515001.jpg Images999999.jpg Glee-candyman.png DYWMMercedes.jpg EOGMercedes.jpg EYMercedes.jpg FBG3Ex.jpg FYMercedes.jpg Tumblr l2aw58Z88e1qbekp6o1 500.png Glee11222.jpg Funk3.jpg 11-18-puck-confession.jpg ForeverArtcedes.jpg GDMercedes.jpg GDQuincedes.jpg GoldKurtcedes.jpg GVMercedes.jpg HairMercedes.jpg HOMMercedes.jpg HTTNMercedes.jpg 4958116877.jpg 4958100181.jpg SurvivorM1.gif SurvivorM2.gif SurvivorM3.gif SurvivorM4.gif SurvivorM5.gif SurvivorM6.gif SurvivorM7.gif SurvivorM8.gif SurvivorM9.gif HMWYBSTT.jpg HomeMercedes.jpg HWIKMercedes.jpg HWIKMercedes2.jpg HWIKSancedes.jpg HNMercedes.jpg HNSamcedes.jpg MercedesLOL.gif IKAGRachcedes.png ILTYMercedes.jpg IWALYMercedes.jpg IMLSancedes.jpg IAOMercedes.jpg INRMercedes.jpg JumpMercedes.jpg LIATPuckcedes.jpg Britt2.jpg DIMercedes.jpg Mercedes really angry.png TNN's Mercedes.jpg Wellidon'tlike.png 05 Santana Mercedes und Brittney in The Rocky Horror Glee Show.jpg Santana-mercedes-duets.jpg Ballad11.jpg Portal-BustYourWindows.png Screen Shot 2013-10-02 at 8.20.00 PM.png Mercedes-therhodesnottaken.jpg 500px-Mercedes, Brittany and Santana1.png Glee-mercedes-560x341.jpg Dog Days Are Over.jpg Mercedesduringaintnoway.jpg Sam Mercedes Rachel at Prom.jpg MWKQS03E03.png Rhisly28.png Survivor I Will Survive.jpg Tumblr lwkzmfRCQy1qlxj10o1 500.jpg Descarga.jpg Disco Inferno 001.gif Mercedes Glease.jpg Samcedes moment.png Tumblr mia71rahlG1rpu4iio1 500.png Flawlessmercedes.gif Scnet glee5x12 0008.jpg Mercedes3-100.png Mercedes2-100.png Scnet glee5x13 0351.jpg Samcedes New Apartment.png Scnet glee5x15 0204e (1).jpg Scnet glee5x15 0666.jpg Scnet glee5x15 1259.jpg ¡.jpg Scnet glee5x16 2103.jpg Scnet glee5x17 1799.jpg Scnet glee5x18 0274.jpg Scnet glee5x18 2214.jpg ODNTMercedes1.png 5x20 018.jpg turbpsam3.png Tumblr m99wst5F6n1rvcuyw.gif Emmaftsamcedes.gif Samcedes moment.png Tumblr lxbas4E4OU1qi6d7ao1 250.gif Tumblr lutzqc8Onr1qdlrqyo4 250.gif Tumblr m5weuqc8cl1r4476r.gif Tumblr lutzqc8Onr1qdlrqyo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr lu7v5lU65A1qdlrqyo1 250.gif Tumblr lxk8ivimSc1r4476r.gif Tumblr m498pirvly1r4476r.gif Tumblr lvvkboEO2v1qdlrqyo7 r2 250.gif Sancedes.gif Comebacktome samcedes.gif Tumblr_mhdd42qLST1rqnk0bo1_r1_250.gif Hahaha samcedes.gif Christmas!!Samcedes.gif Cuties! samcedes.gif tumblr_lzjogikPoh1qlutygo1_250.gif Tumblr mhdd42qLST1rqnk0bo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_lykuu8xmMm1qlutygo1_250.gif 05 Santana Mercedes und Brittney in The Rocky Horror Glee Show.jpg Mercedes gettingmarriedtoday.png HeartJoe.gif Hell to the no mercedes.gif Tumblr mklh2ahwYv1qgrxsfo2 r1 250.gif 6spotlight.gif 4spotlight.gif 3spotlight.gif 2spotlight.gif 1spotlight.gif 562531 508814169155371 479240735 n.jpg tumblr_mlsa1bAhmL1r97x9to4_250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-05-03 om 22.14.42.png.jpg Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo2_250.gif Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo1_250.gif Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo6_r1_250.gif MercedesHigherGround.png Quinncedes1352.gif tumblr_mm87stHFa11r2ti0ao4_250.gif Tumblr mm87stHFa11r2ti0ao4 250.gif mercedescover.jpg mercedes :).png Human nature.jpg MercedesS1 2.gif MercedesS1 1.gif Tumblr m8ehj2WbBl1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8ehj2WbBl1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8ehj2WbBl1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8ehj2WbBl1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo3 250.gif 9b2135e2d4a911e29a8f22000a9f195b 7.jpg Standbyyouforever samcedes.gif Samlookingatmercedes samcedes.gif Foronceinmylife samcedes.gif Mercedesthatsawesome sam samcedes.gif Hahahhewassoamused samcedes.gif Higher ground samcedes.gif Samintroducingmercedes samcedes.gif Sad - samcedes.gif Samclapsformercedes samcedes.gif tumblr_mom3my5ndp1suwkjjo2_250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo1 250.gif MercedesMeme8.gif MercedesMeme7.gif MercedesMeme6.gif MercedesMeme5.gif MercedesMeme4.gif MercedesMeme3.gif MercedesMeme2.gif MercedesMeme1.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo2 250.gif mercedesgobr.jpg|Mercedes GOBR Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mpu4v6HSD41rb901to5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2o3gsPj1i1qcmakyo9 250.gif Tumblr m2pa93UPPu1r32he2o1 500.gif Tumblr m2pa93UPPu1r32he2o2 500.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o1 250.gif Tumblr mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o2 250.gif Tumblr mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o3 250.gif Tumblr mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mr2mnmgC0V1rha7t0o1 250.gif Tumblr mr2mnmgC0V1rha7t0o2 250.gif Tumblr mr2mnmgC0V1rha7t0o3 250.gif Tumblr mr2mnmgC0V1rha7t0o4 250.gif Tumblr mr2mnmgC0V1rha7t0o6 250.gif Tumblr mr2mnmgC0V1rha7t0o7 250.gif Tumblr mr2mnmgC0V1rha7t0o9 250.gif Tumblr mr2mnmgC0V1rha7t0o10 250.gif tumblr_m8405zdw0V1qgy1iqo1_500.gif tumblr_m8mh9xdnbR1r0g2ido1_250.gif tumblr_m8mh9xdnbR1r0g2ido2_250.gif tumblr_m8mh9xdnbR1r0g2ido3_250.gif tumblr_m8mh9xdnbR1r0g2ido4_250.gif tumblr_m8mh9xdnbR1r0g2ido5_250.gif tumblr_m8mh9xdnbR1r0g2ido6_250.gif tumblr_m8mh9xdnbR1r0g2ido7_250.gif tumblr_m8mh9xdnbR1r0g2ido9_250.gif Ew LOLSantanaAss2.gif Seasonsolove2.gif seasonsolove.gif mercedestq.gif isbymercedes.gif mercedestq2.gif mercedestq3.gif mercedestq4.gif mercedestq5.gif mercedestq6.gif solmercedes.gif solmercedes2.gif weloveyoufinn.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m25s124.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m11s235.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m02s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h21m59s125.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h21m43s221.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h20m07s22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m50s102.jpg Tumblr mt1nviJ4tf1r7lepzo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mt1nviJ4tf1r7lepzo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mt1nviJ4tf1r7lepzo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mt1nviJ4tf1r7lepzo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo4 250.gif Mercedes-in-purple1.gif Mercedes-in-purple2.gif Mercedes-in-purple3.gif Mercedes-in-purple4.gif Mercedes-in-purple5.gif Mercedes-in-purple6.gif Mercedes-in-purple7.gif Mercedes-in-purple8.gif Mercedes-in-purple9.gif Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo8 250.gif Tumblr mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o4 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o9 250.gif mercedes jones.png Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr_mcf8cf7iak1robl32o1_250.gif tumblr_mcf8cf7iak1robl32o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcf8cf7iak1robl32o5_250.gif tumblr_mcf8cf7iak1robl32o3_250.gif tumblr_mcf8cf7iak1robl32o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcf8cf7iak1robl32o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcf8cf7iak1robl32o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcf8cf7iak1robl32o10_r1_250.gif Tumblr n1d25wCcvX1trk9rwo2 250.gif Tumblr n1d25wCcvX1trk9rwo4 250.gif Tumblr n1d25wCcvX1trk9rwo6 250.gif Tumblr n1d25wCcvX1trk9rwo1 250.gif Tumblr n2avthtPzu1qbdepdo4 250.gif Tumblr n2avthtPzu1qbdepdo3 250.gif Tumblr n2avthtPzu1qbdepdo1 250.gif Smilemercedes.gif Posemercedes.gif Fabulousmercedes.gif Artcedescoa.gif Mercedeshairflip.gif Flawlessmercedes.gif Jonesberry1003.gif Jonesberry1002.gif Jonesberry100.gif Imfabulousmercedes.gif Donewithyoursht.gif 100mercedes.gif Defyinggravity1004.gif Defyinggravity1003.gif Defyinggravity1002.gif Defyinggravity100.gif Mercedes3-100.png Mercedes2-100.png Mercedes-100.png Tumblr n3e4wzSlGE1qaedvuo4 250merce2.gif Tumblr n3e4wzSlGE1qaedvuo2 250merce1.gif tumblr_n3izstZFMs1r7lepzo2_250mercedes1.gif tumblr_n3izstZFMs1r7lepzo3_250mercedes2.gif tumblr_n3izstZFMs1r7lepzo4_250mercedes3.gif tumblr_n3izstZFMs1r7lepzo1_250mercedes4.gif Tumblr n3k6piZmFs1rehj12o2 250.gif tumblr_n3qs1x5W331qbdepdo1_250merc1.gif tumblr_n3qs1x5W331qbdepdo2_250merc2.gif tumblr_n3qs1x5W331qbdepdo3_250merc3.gif tumblr_n3qs1x5W331qbdepdo4_250merc4.gif tumblr_n3qs1x5W331qbdepdo5_250merc5.gif tumblr_n3qs1x5W331qbdepdo7_250merc7.gif tumblr_n3qs1x5W331qbdepdo8_250merc8.gif you make me feel like a natural woman mercedes 1.gif you make me feel like a natural woman mercedes 2.gif you make me feel like a natural woman mercedes 3.gif you make me feel like a natural woman mercedes 34.gif you make me feel like a natural woman mercedes 36.gif you make me feel like a natural woman mercedes 35.gif tumblr_n3s26bhtwl1qm9230o9_250.gif Tumblr n3mybcXVMA1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo3 250.gif Tumblr mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo6 250.gif Tumblr mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo1 250.gif Mercedess1.png Mercedess2.png Mercedess3.png Merchell1.png Samcedes11.png Samcedess12.png IWKWLI1.png IWKWLI2.png Tumblr n44cfm4zWT1qhh5fko1 250.gif Tumblr n44cfm4zWT1qhh5fko3 250.gif Tumblr n44cfm4zWT1qhh5fko4 250.gif Tumblr n44cfm4zWT1qhh5fko2 250.gif Tumblr n4todqPh0s1r7lepzo7 250m1.gif Tumblr n4todqPh0s1r7lepzo8 250m2.gif Tumblr n4todqPh0s1r7lepzo3 250m3.gif Tumblr n4todqPh0s1r7lepzo4 250m4.gif doo wop that thing4.gif doo wop that thing5.gif doo wop that thing6.gif Tumblr n4wpljp6Xw1r7lepzo9 250.gif Tumblr n4wpljp6Xw1r7lepzo9 250.gif|link=http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard Tumblr n4wpljp6Xw1r7lepzo3 250.gif Tumblr n4wpljp6Xw1r7lepzo5 250.gif Tumblr n4wpljp6Xw1r7lepzo7 250.gif tumblr_n48mjbiPjc1s51aexo1_250.gif tumblr_n48mjbiPjc1s51aexo2_250.gif tumblr_n48mjbiPjc1s51aexo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n48mjbiPjc1s51aexo6_250.gif tumblr_n48mjbiPjc1s51aexo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n48mjbiPjc1s51aexo8_r1_250.gif ODNTMercedes2.png ODNTMercedes1.png MercedesSantanaTBUP.png Blaine_mercedes_blaincedes_cap_1.png Mercedes_dancing.gif Mercedes_opening_night.gif Mercedes_opening_night_6.gif Merc1.gif M2.gif M3.gif M4.gif M5.gif M6.gif M7.gif M8.gif Tumblr n5j7bwq2bj1s3ruepo4 250.gif Tumblr n5jdi2WJit1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr mrg4jzyDiL1qbnvfdo9 250.gif Tumblr mrg4jzyDiL1qbnvfdo8 250.gif Tumblr mrg4jzyDiL1qbnvfdo5 250.gif Tumblr mrg4jzyDiL1qbnvfdo3 250.gif tumblr_n6ofskny5N1r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_n6ofskny5N1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_n6ofskny5N1r7lepzo3_250.gif tumblr_n6ofskny5N1r7lepzo4_250.gif Tumblr n8j0zipfDC1qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr_n8ba7iCFJF1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Tumblr m43jz2qCDM1qb6ikpo6 250.gif Tumblr m43jz2qCDM1qb6ikpo3 250.gif tumblr_nb5gvgRCty1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nb5gvgRCty1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nb5gvgRCty1ra5gbxo6_250.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Alumni Category:New Directions Members Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Cheerios Category:Former Cheerios